Kazuma Kiryu
|-|Y0= |-|YK= |-|YK2= |-|Y3R= |-|Y4R= |-|Y5= |-|Y6= |-|Y:LAD= Summary Kazuma Kiryu (桐生 一馬, Kiryū Kazuma) is the former main protagonist of the Yakuza series from the first Yakuza up until Yakuza 6. His legendary ascent through the ranks of the Tojo Clan earned him the nickname "The Dragon of Dojima" (堂島の龍, Dōjima no Ryū). He was the fourth chairman of the Tojo Clan and previously managed Morning Glory Orphanage. Born in June 17, 1968 (blood type O), Kazuma Kiryu lost his parents at a young age and was raised in the Sunflower Orphanage where he met Akira Nishikiyama, who became his best friend, the latter's sister Yuko and Yumi Sawamura. Kazama became a father figure for Kazuma and raised him like his own; fostering close ties. When Kazuma graduated from junior high school, with Kazama's support and guidance, he and Nishikiyama were introduced into the Dojima Family, Tojo Clan's most powerful subsidiary. He is voiced by and modeled after famous Japanese voice actor and singer Takaya Kuroda. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with Dragon Spirit and Extreme Heat Mode, even higher with melee weapons and firearms Name: Kazuma Kiryu, 桐生 一馬, The Dragon Of Dojima, Taichi Suzuki (Alternate alias) Origin: Yakuza Gender: Male Age: 20 (As of Yakuza 0), 27-37 (Yakuza Kiwami), 38 (Yakuza Kiwami 2), 38-40 (Yakuza 3), 41 (Yakuza 4), 44 (Yakuza 5), 48 (As of Yakuza 6), 51 (Yakuza 7: Like a Dragon) Classification: Human, Yakuza member (Formerly), Member Of The Dojima Family (Formerly), Fourth Chairman Of The Tojo Clan (Formerly), Caretaker Of The Sunshine Orphanage (Formerly), Real estate manager (Formerly), Former Cabaret Manager of Four Shine, Taxi Driver In Fukuoka, occasional blogger (Formerly), Baseball player (Captain of the Setouchi Warriors) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Martial Arts (Dragon of Dojima; a mixture of Street Fighting, Pro Wrestling and Jiu-jitsu; also possesses multiple other fighting styles), Able to use a variety of weapons to great effect, Statistics Amplification (Can get more powerful the more he is hurt or drunk, can increase his speed and attack power tremendously with Beast style and Rush style. Later gains access to Dragon Spirit and Extreme Heat Mode), Rage Power (with Dragon Spirit and Extreme Heat Mode), Afterimage Creation (Via Rush Mode), Acrobatics (Via Dragon of Dojima Mode and its more advanced subsets), Limited Electricity Manipulation (With Brawler Mode via Body Counter move, it works similarly to the Tiger Drop albeit less refined and can give an electrical shock to his enemies), Limited Invulnerability (No matter how the opponent may damage him, he won't die, though he needs to have large amounts of Heat and remain in Brawler style to achieve this ability, or just obtain the Azure Dragon Spirit, and remain in either Dragon Spirit Mode as of Yakuza 5 or Extreme Heat Mode as of Yakuza 6), Aura Manipulation (Via Maximum Heat Mode or Extreme Heat Mode), Healing (With Toughness, Staminan and many foods), Regeneration (Low, while in Heat mode he will gradually gain back health over time or via massive leaps if he uses Heat Actions. Was able to regenerate gun wounds after being shot by Lao Gui within a few hours, and has also managed to heal from many of his severe injuries he received over the years without the need of stitches, like getting shot and stabbed in the abdomen multiple times), Perception Manipulation (Capable of slowing his perception of time), Non-Physical Interaction (Harmed and defeated ghosts), Vehicular Mastery (Extremely skilled at driving cars), Limited Pain Manipulation (Majima, who was able to take the most painful torture a man can ever dish out without the victim dying for an entire year, needed to take a break because of pain from Kiryu's attacks), Stealth Mastery (Was able to pass through multiple women in a tight alley without any of them seeing him back when he bought a porn magazine to a child in order to let him experience it for the first time. Later helped a famous Korean pop singer Il-Yu Jin visit a gravure DVD club without getting spotted by the singer's fans. Also snuck into the Triad's headquarters in Yakuza 6, and then again into a highly-guarded hotel when he went in to save Kiyomi Kasahara), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing souls normally during Yakuza 6, can also be alerted of Majima's presence via Majima Sensor, but not when he will strike), Limited Attack Reflection (Able to push back the opponent's damage to an extent by taunting while the opponent is attacking with Beast style and via Komaki Knockback), Power Mimicry (Kiryu mimicked his Rush and Beast style just by looking at few moves, which also permanently amplified his strength and speed. Also gained several new abilities in Yakuza 3, and was later genuinely confirmed by Minamida the Scientist to actually possess such an ability), Damage Boost (Can increase the damage of his attacks when getting hit) and Accelerated Development (Can create new techniques by spending money on himself and via Revelations), Extreme Pain Tolerance |-|With Equipment= Life Manipulation (Capable of leaving just a slim of health whenever he is going to die while having a stone of enduring), Damage Reduction (Capable of reducing various types of damage by equipments), Regeneration (Low; With Hawker's Belly Warmer, he can recover health just by standing still), Supernatural Luck (With Lucky Binding, he can get supernatural luck on money and financial problems), Stealth Mastery (With Silent Shoes, he can sneak around decrease the chance of getting into fights), Probability Manipulation (Can increase safety of his allies with Traveler's Amulet), Sound Manipulation (With Mew Shoes, he can create annoying sounds that can taunt the opponent), Empathic Manipulation (With Rage Ring, he can enrage the opponent instantly), Mind Manipulation (With Tattered Scarf, the opponent will forcibly have pity on him), Creation (Capable of multiplying money the more he walks with Ebisu Socks), Extrasensory Perception (With Trouble Finder, he can help locate people looking for a fight, but he can't predict when they will strike), Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Can electrocute and paralyze his opponents with Tasers), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions with grenade launchers), Light Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Has a katana that is always flashing with light, being able to stun the opponent upon contact), Durability Negation (With Master Bowl, he can easily knock down the opponent as long as they are just a normal being), Air Manipulation (With war fans, he can create winds powerful enough to knock down the opponent), Fire Manipulation (Can burn down opponents with Super Spicy Knife and the Magic Katana), Poison Manipulation (Can inflict poison to the opponent by Poison Spray), Sleep Manipulation (Can put the opponent to sleep by Drow-Z 55), Damage Transferal (Can return back the opponent's hits back to him who damaged Kiryu using Wild Shirt) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can survive being stung by jellyfish without much problems), Electricity Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (With Brawler Style, Beast Style while blocking and eventually with Dragon Spirit and Extreme Heat Mode, attacks that would generally stun him or knock him off balance stop having any effect on him. Without Extreme Heat Mode, he can simply resort to blocking to avoid being stunned. Can also negate stunning with Regal Chain Shirt and electric attacks with Insulated Shirt), Pain Manipulation (With Fearless Binding, he can get resistance to pain), Fire Manipulation (With Fireproof Shirt, he can get resistance to fire), Elemental Manipulation (With Celestial Garb, he can get resistance to elements), Extreme Heat (Was completely fine insde a sauna while wearing a thick jacket), Alcohol (With Alertness Hood, he can break down Alcohol faster than normal human can), Death Manipulation (Can save himself from death by Sacrifice Stone) and Fear Manipulation (Can forcibly give himself peace of mind with Protective Amulet) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can fight toe-to-toe against Taiga Saejima, who can generate this much energy with his punches. Also defeated Goro Majima, who punched him through a building floor, and has fought on equal ground with multiple times. Fought against and defeated a shark underwater. Capable of trading blows with enemies capable of harming him, and can even counter them with his own. Can also harm himself and even defeated a simulated version of himself and absorbed the whole experience via Minamida's machine. Fought against and defeated Hiroya Egashira aka Mr. Shakedown multiple times, who noted himself to have wasted money behind buying mountains and islands and to have risked his life by fighting against sharks and orcas and fighting in every single spot save for outer space. Fought against So Amon and his son Jo Amon, with the latter holding a grudge against him for decades to come. Has canonically fought against and defeated the Legendary Musketeers, a bunch of land sharks who can easily destroy massive construction machines with a few hits, both in the Majima Construction storyline and in the Coliseum. Easily defeated Ichiban Kasuga and his gang), higher with Dragon Spirit and Extreme Heat mode, even higher with melee weapons and firearms Speed: Subsonic movement speed (Can keep up with tigers. With Rush Mode, he can easily cover great distances just by quickstepping and leaves afterimages in the process and move so fast that even peak fighters can't keep track on him and become momentarily confused as to where Kiryu's moved. Later also gains the ability run fast enough to leave blurs and appear faster than humans can perceive, after witnessing this event in Yakuza 3. Can easily keep up with Majima, who can run fast enough to leave blurs and even generate combat-capable clones through sheer speed alone) with Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Dodged bullets at barrel-length in his fight against Andre Richardson. Fought against and kept up Goro Majima multiple times, and the latter can also dodge bullets from modern-day suppressed pistols at point-blank range, most notable of them being against Lao Gui, which was calc'd at Mach 9. Can perceive a bullet flying towards him and easily dodge it just by bending, and has blitzed people faster than they could react. Has also dodged shotgun pellets at close range and viewed them in slow motion and is capable of accurately shooting at rocket launcher shots right before they hit him and has dodged them multiple times in a row, and they can reach Mach 0.9 at their lowest. Also capable of dodging cannon shots at close range. Easily managed to deflect a bullet after it was fired., and also deflected Uzi bullets with his kicks. Outran machine-gun fire from a helicopter. Can throw rapid flurries of punches and kicks fast enough to make them look like blurs. Can himself dodge bullets at point-blank range in the challenges and in the same exact manner as Majima as seen during one of his training missions for Rush), higher with Heat, Dragon Spirit and Extreme Heat Mode Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Stopped a charging 3-ton bull dead in its tracks, and can lift motorcycles and electrical boxes well above his head and casually swing them around. Should scale to Shigeru Nakahara, who while several decades out of his prime, could still easily stomp multiple bulls without much issue. Manhandled two tigers all by himself. Held up a massive wooden beam all by himself. Capable of effortlessly yanking out great white sharks over 5 meters long with only a fishing pole and a single arm, and can also stop them charging towards him altogether. Tipped over a gigantic yamagasa with his bare hands. Wrestled with and overpowered So Amon, who can casually swing around a demi-cannon with his bare hands, with demi-cannons weighing in at over 2500 kg on average, and Kiryu himself can wield the same cannons in the same manner. Overpowered Hiroya Egashira multiple times. Has fought on equal ground with Majima multiple times. Stalemated Saejima in their second fight. Can easily dislocate human arms with a casual pull) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Defeated two tigers single-handedly, bare-handed and smashed a statue with one punch. Even lions are no match for him. Scales to Majima and Saejima), higher with Dragon Spirit and eventually Extreme Heat Mode, even higher with melee weapons and firearms Durability: Small Building level (Survived being punched through a floor by Majima and has taken beatdowns from the latter numerous times in his life. Survived an explosion that destroyed the entire floor of a building. Can take hits from Saejima and other people of comparable power. Massive explosions from helicopter missiles and full-powered shark bites don't faze him in the least bit. Can also take multiple missiles from the Panzerfaust 3, an anti-tank rocket launcher designed for bunkers, with minimal damage), higher with Dragon Spirit and Extreme Heat Mode (Can withstand attacks that would usually kill him in a single hit), even higher with armor and other equipment (Some equipment make him completely immune to bullets) Stamina: Incredibly high (Fought and defeated bare-handed more than one hundred yakuza members at once without tiring. Has consistently fought and defeated many powerful people in long fights over the years while being battered, shot and having barely recovered from vicious stab wounds to the stomach. Being shot and stabbed multiple times doesn't affect him in the least bit, and has also survived being stabbed with poisoned weaponry. Later despite being in his 50s, easily held his own against the likes of Ichiban Kasuga, Han Joon-gi and their fellow party members and still managed to come out on top despite being outnumbered 4 to 1 against foes of equal strength), can increase his stamina with Tauriner and Staminan Range: Standard melee range (Unarmed), extended melee range (With various weapons), several tens to hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Initially carried a pager, but later switched to a flip phone by 2006. Later carries a Sony Xperia smartphone by 2016 Intelligence: Gifted. Despite the fact that he can learn new moves and techniques from different masters of martial arts, he can also learn new moves and techniques by himself via random events happening around him through sight and muscle memory alone. Because of this, he has been capable of dominating the world's best martial artists, including the likes of Jo Amon, who dedicated his entire life to mastering every single form of combat known to man just to defeat him in such a way that Kiryu would never be able to walk ever again. Was also an incredibly successful real estate agent before the imminent Lost Decade in Japan, and also successfully handled a cabaret club by himself during the events of Yakuza Kiwami 2. Is also a skilled technician, being able to work on tiny machines like slot racing cars with immense accuracy and can customize them on the fly. Also experienced in racing cars himself and has won against multiple people who were deemed to be serious contenders for Formula 1 but couldn't make it due to financial constraints with nothing but just his taxi, and could easily master scuba-diving without requiring much training. Majima stated that Kiryu was "always thinking ten steps ahead" when it came to tactics alone. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, refuses to kill unless in self-defense or when consumed by sheer rage (As he was willing to kill Shibusawa and Tsuneo Iwami for their greed). Will put himself in harms' way to protect his friends and loved ones and can fly into an uncontrollable rage upon witnessing them getting hurt or killed, and claims to always face his problems head-on without prior planning (Though his sheer combat and tactical experience easily counters this and casts doubt on his claim). Is a bit pessimistic and skeptical at times. Possesses relatively low skills when it comes to romance. Has a soft spot for kids in general. Certain equipment can only be used once. While in Dragon Spirit and Extreme Heat Mode, his Heat Gauge will keep draining constantly (Though taunting and beating enemies easily refill it). Beast Style used to make his movement slow and cumbersome (Though they have the added advantage of making his attacks immune to being stopped), although after the events of Kiwami, he effectively merges his fighting styles into one whole system, effectively negating this weakness (though he is capable of using these styles once again as of Yakuza: Like a Dragon). Immensely slacked out of training during his first and second prison sentences, causing him to lose or forget many of his inner abilities and moves, forcing him to retrain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fighting Styles * Brawler Style: Kiryu's canonical style throughout Yakuza 0. A basic yet powerful style relying on simple brawling, hence the name. Fighting is somewhat flashy in execution and slow, especially in comparison to Majima, but his blows are powerful. Its simplicity represents Kiryu's status as a mere Yakuza underling and debt collector, shown by the very amateur handling of his body weight in his attacks. Despite this, Kiryu's impressive physical ability proves itself whenever he takes on groups of foes by himself and coming out with only slightly ragged breath. Many attacks in Brawler style have a wrestling-like quality to them, which combined with his basic street brawling, complete the style with simple yet effective moves. This style, from the progression of its combos, to its stance, can be viewed as an unrefined, prototypical version of Kiryu's Dragon style. It bears blue Heat. * Beast Style: The third fighting style that Kiryu learns in the game: A Power style that focuses on brute strength and use of immensely heavy weapons such as motorbikes, shown by Kiryu's grounded stance with legs far apart to fortify his balance, and open-handed claw-like hands hinting at his focus on grappling. Slow but powerful, Kiryu emphasizes his incredible tenacity and capacity to take hits. This style represents Kiryu using the full force of his fantastic musculature, being able to pick up objects no normal human could realistically lift such as motorcycles, as well as throwing around full-grown men with only one hand. Each attack in Beast style is delivered with all of his body weight behind it, making for incredibly slow yet just as incredibly devastating hits that are capable of knocking foes off their feet or breaking through their guards without much effort. It bears yellow Heat. * Rush Style: The second fighting style that Kiryu learns in the game: A Speed style that draws on boxing, shown by Kiryu's upright stance with a high guard put up. The Rush style is best known for its ability to quickly stun enemies with "Dempsey Roll"-like bursts of relentless blows, as well as its emphasis on Kiryu's speed and footwork; his movement speed is increased while using this style, and he can dodge three times in a row. This style represents Kiryu tapping into the upper limits of his movement speed and reaction time, seemingly on the level of advanced martial artists despite never having any proper training in boxing. It bears purple Heat. * Dragon of Dojima: This style is what Kiryu eventually adopts in titles that take place chronologically later than Yakuza 0. It is a powerful combination between basic street brawling, punch-and-kick-based martial arts such as karate or muay thai, and pro wrestling, with a simple fighting stance deceiving the all-around massive power and impressive speed that few like Kiryu can properly possess to wield the style effectively, though by the events of Yakuza 6 he switches them with movesets from Krav Maga and judo for a more effective fighting experience. The best of Kiryu's other styles, such as the speed of Rush, the strength of Beast, and the technique of Brawler meld into what is Kiryu's one-and-only signature fighting style. It bears white Heat (red in Yakuza Kiwami and Yakuza 5, blue in Yakuza 6 and Yakuza Kiwami 2 and future Dragon Engine Yakuza titles). Heat Moves * Dragon Spirit: For a limited time, Kazuma becomes unbeatable. * Ultimate Essence: At the edge of defeat, Kazuma delivers a powerful stomach punch that sends the enemy flying. Does an extreme amount of damage. * Essence Of Terror: Kazuma defeats many enemies at once at a speed faster than the eye can follow. * Essence Of Hurling: Kazuma performs a powerful reversal technique after an enemy grabs him. * Komaki Fist Reversal: Kazuma performs a powerful counter move against an enemy's attack. The move differs based on the direction of the enemy's attack. * Extreme Heat Mode: Allows Kiryu to enter a supercharged state where all his power is condensed into one place and a blue aura envelops him, making him far stronger and swifter than his base self and allowing him to perform special attacks and gain access to certain weapons otherwise unavailable in base. It comes at the drawback of constantly consuming his Heat Gauge, but he can slowly refill it by attacking more enemies or fully refill it later in the story with a single taunt. Effective from Yakuza Kiwami 2 and onwards. * Komaki Swordless Rebirth: As a sword-wielding enemy attacks, Kazuma disarms him. * Komaki Shot Stopper: While near an opponent brandishing a firearm, Kazuma stops the enemy from shooting, then he delivers a vicious strike. * Dragon God's Ward: While guarding, Kazuma can block bladed weapons and bullets with his bare hands. Techniques Without Heat * Max Komaki Tiger Drop: Komaki Tiger Drop enhanced. * Komaki Tiger Drop: As an opponent's attack is coming towards Kazuma, he delivers a quick, powerful, straight stomach punch. Does significant amounts of damage to the point of one-shotting. * Komaki Knockback: While guarding, Kazuma backhands an enemy and the enemy gets knocked back, creating a chance for a counter attack. * Komaki Parry: As the enemy's attack is coming towards Kazuma, he steps to the side and performs a grappling knee to the stomach. Replaces the Legend fighting style's Grappler. Feats: *Respect thread Theme song Gallery Kiryus_tattoo_render.png|Kiryu's dragon tattoo 638970_screenshots_20181008211650_1.jpg|Kiryu vs Daisaku Kuze (Yakuza 0) File:Maxresdefault (1)-2.jpg|Kazuma Kiryu Vs Keiji Shibusawa (Yakuza 0) File:Kiryu_vs_nishiki.jpg|Kazuma Kiryu vs Akira Nishikiyama (Yakuza Kiwami) File:Ryu ga Gotoku Kiwami.jpg|Kazuma beating Yuya with a motorcycle (Yakuza Kiwami, the HD remake of the first Yakuza game) File:Kiryu vs Shimano.gif|Kazuma Kiryu Vs Futoshi Shimano (Yakuza Kiwami, the HD remake of the first Yakuza game) KazumaKiryu.jpg|PS2-era Kiryu Tumblr_pej995fT1p1so5z6eo1_1280.jpg|PS2-era Kiryu with his tattooed back PXZ2-Kazuma.png|Kazuma as he appears in Project X-Zone 2 Kazuma_dead_souls.png|Kazuma as he appears in Yakuza: Dead Souls 1_UUGjflR5KIy8kaBY9IOBXA.gif|Kazuma performing Komaki Tiger Drop against one of the two tigers he has fought (as a Heat Action) File:Kiryu_vs_ryuji.png|Kazuma Kiryu vs Ryuji Goda (Yakuza Kiwami 2) File:Mine_vs_kiryu.png|Kazuma Kiryu vs Yoshitaka Mine (Yakuza 3 Remastered) File:KiryuvsDaigoPS4Remastered.png|Kiryu vs Daigo Dojima (Yakuza 4 Remastered) Kiryu_vs_aizawa.jpg|Kiryu vs Masato Aizawa (Yakuza 5) File:Kiryu_vs_tsuneo.png|Kazuma Kiryu vs Tsuneo Iwami (Yakuza 6) File:Hokuto_ga_gotoku_ps4_dlc_kiryu.jpg|Kenshiro in Kazuma Kiryu's skin (Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise) Yakuza-Like-a-Dragon-Fami_12-25-19_002.jpg|Kazuma Kiryu vs Ichiban Kasuga (Yakuza: Like a Dragon) Others Notable Victories: Kaoru Hanayama (Grappler Baki) Kaoru's profile (Note: Speed was equalized, neither of them had any equipment) Frank West (Dead Rising) Frank’s Profile (Both were 9-A, Speed was equal, Frank had Full Arsenal, Took place at Target) Notable Losses: Baki Hanma (Grappler Baki) Baki's profile (Note: Maximum Tournament Baki was used. Kiryu had no equipment) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yakuza Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sega Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Life Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Probability Users Category:Sound Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Honorable Characters Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Game Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Performers Category:Armor Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Pain Users Category:Athletes Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Light Users Category:Wind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Perception Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Aura Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Knife Users Category:Tonfa Users Category:Staff Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Adults Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Manga Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Summons Category:Acrobats